This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Imaging Core module is housed in 2,874 square feet of ventilated and air-conditioned laboratories specifically designed for tissue preparation and microscopy on the sixth, eighth and ninth floors of the Lions Building in the Neuroscience Center. The module consists of 2 large cell biology laboratories (2,005 sq ft) and 5 smaller areas with imaging stations. The large rooms are to be used for standard tissue preparation and chemistry. One of the smaller rooms will house the inverted confocal microscope, three other rooms house the deconvolution microscopes and associated workstations, and the final room houses the Fuji and Odyssey equipment (see below). Associated equipment will also be housed with the microscopes: vibration-isolation tables, lasers, electrical recording and data-acquisition equipment, cameras.